Câu gián tiếp
thumb Lời nói trực tiếp (direct speech) là sự lặp lại chính xác những từ của người nói. Lời nói gián tiếp (indirect/reported speech) là lời tường thuật lại ý của người nói, đôi khi không cần phải dùng đúng những từ của người nói. Quy tắc ;1. Lùi 1 thì về quá khứ Một số trường hợp không lùi thì: *Mệnh đề trần thuật là chân lí, sự thật *Động từ trần thuật ở hiện tại hoặc tương lai *Câu điều kiện ở loại 2 và 3 *Động từ trong mệnh đề ở quá khứ hoàn thành và quá khứ hoàn thành tiếp diễn *Trong một số trường hợp động từ ở quá khứ, đi với mệnh đề trạng ngữ chỉ thời gian khi diễn tả một hành động xảy ra trong quả khứ thì một hành động khác xen vào ;2. Biến đổi trạng từ chỉ thời gian, nơi chốn ;3. Biến đổi đại từ nhân xưng Bao gồm: Subject/ Object/ Posessive Adjective/ Posessive pronoun/ Reflexive pronoun/ Demonstrative Adjective (Chủ ngữ/ Tân ngữ/ Tính từ sở hữu/ Đại từ sở hữu/ Đại từ phản thân/ Tính từ chỉ định) Statements (Câu trần thuật) Câu tường thuật (hay câu trần thuật) là câu thuật lại lời nói trực tiếp. Chúng ta chủ yếu sử dụng hai động từ SAY(SAID)/ TELL(TOLD). Ngoài ra, có thể sử dụng một số động từ như REPORT/ EXPLAIN/ COMPLAIN/ MOAN/ BOAST/... S1 + said (to sb) + (that) S2 + V2 told sb :*Alan said, "we will not make any mistakes" :-> Alan said that they would not make any mistakes. :*The woman said to me, "I phoned your teacher last night" :-> The woman told me that she had phoned my teacher the night before/the previous night. :*Mr. Brown said, "I can mend this bike for you, Tom" :-> Mr. Brown said to Tom that he could mend that bike for him. Phân biệt SAY, TALK, SPEAK và TELL *'SAY/ TALK/ SPEAK + to sb' *'TELL + sb Trong đó: - say: nói với ai (that + a clause, this, that, hello) - talk: nói chuyện (talk to sb about st) - speak: nói (to) trước đám đông (phát biểu), nói chuyện điện thoại - tell: kể, bảo, ra lệnh Questions (Câu hỏi) Câu hỏi Wh-questions là câu hỏi bắt đầu bằng từ hỏi Wh- (What, Where, When, Which, Why, How…) Có 2 dạng: *WH question *Yes/No question ;1. WH question S1 + said (to sb), "WH + auxiliary + S2 + V2 asked (sb) => S1 + asked (sb) + WH + S2 + (auxiliary) + V2 wanted to know wondered Các bước biển đổi từ WH question sang Câu gián tiếp :1'. Thay SAID TO = ASKED :'2. Biến đổi từ thứ tự câu hỏi: Auxiliary + S + V sang thứ tự câu trần thuật: S + (Auxiliary) + V :3'''. Lùi thì, thực hiện những biến đổi cần thiết nếu có và loại bỏ dấu "?". :*The detective said to her, "What did you do here yesterday?" :-> The detective asked her what she had done there the day before. :*His teacher said, "How do you get to school today?" :-> His teacher wanted to know how he got to school that day. ;2. Yes/No question S1 + said (to sb), "Auxiliary + S2 + V2?" asked (sb) => S1 + asked (sb) + IF/WHETHER + S2 + (auxiliary) + V2 wanted to know wondered Các bước biến đổi tương tự như WH question. :*The doctor said, "Are you well at the moment?" :-> The doctor asked if/whether I was well at that moment. Imperative/Order, Request, Advise (Câu mệnh lệnh, yêu cầu, lời khuyên) ;1. Imperative/Order (Câu mệnh lệnh) Có 2 loại câu mệnh lệnh: :- Mệnh lệnh khẳng định: '''Vbare + O/A :- Mệnh lệnh phủ định: Don't + Vinf + O/A => S + told/ ordered + sb + to Vinf + O/A + not to Vinf + O/A Không dùng SAID sau câu mệnh lệnh :*His mother said, "don't go out tonight" :->His mother told him not to go out that night ;2. Request (Câu yêu cầu) S + asked/ requested + sb + to Vinf + not to Vinf Dấu hiệu: Trong câu trực tiếp có "PLEASE", "Can, Could", "WILL", "Would you mind + Ving?" hoặc dựa vào văn cảnh :- PLEASE (DON'T) V? :- WOULD YOU MIND Ving? :- CAN/COULD YOU Vinf? :- WILL/WOULD YOU Ving? :*The man said to me, "Close the door, please" :-> The man asked me to close the door. :*The taxi driver said, "Don't smoke in my car" :-> The taxi driver asked/requested me not to smoke in his car. ;3. Remind (Câu nhắc nhở) S + reminded + sb + to Vinf Dấu hiệu: :- Remember + to Vinf :- Don't forget + to Vinf :*Her father said, "Don't forget to feed this cat" :-> Her father reminded her to feed that cat. ;4. Advise (Câu lời khuyên) S + advised + sb + to Vinf + not to Vinf Dấu hiệu: :- SHOULD, OUGHT TO, HAD BETTER :- IF I WERE YOU, I'D... :- WHY DON'T YOU... :*"You had better not smoke", said the doctor. :-> The doctor advised me not to smoke. ;5. Invitation (Câu lời mời) S + invited + sb + to Vinf (mời ai làm gì) S + offered + sb + N (mời ai cái gì) Dấu hiệu: :- WOULD YOU LIKE...? :- WILL YOU...? :- DO YOU WANT/ LIKE/ FEEL LIKE/ FANCY...? :*The boy said, "Would you like to drink orange juice?" :-> The boy invited me to drink orange juice. ;6. Offer (Câu đề xuất giúp đỡ) S + offered + to Vinf Dấu hiệu: :- SHALL I... :- WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO...? :- CAN/MAY I Vinf...? :- LET ME Vinf...? :- HOW CAN I Vinf...? :*Helen said, "Let me take you home, Tessa" :-> Helen offered to take Tessa home. ;7. Threat (Câu đe dọa) S + threatened + to Vinf + if S2 + V2 Không được sử dụng Tân ngữ sau THREATEN :*Ms. Thu said, "I'll send you out if you keep making noise, Lucas" :->Ms. Thu threatened to send Lucas out if he kept making noise. ;8. S + promised + to Vinf vontunteered agreed ;a) S + promised + (not) to V I WILL... I WON'T... :*The teacher said, " I will give you more exercises next time" :->The teacher promised to give us more exercises next time. ;b) S + vontunteered + to Vinf agreed :*Her father said to her, "Allright, I will buy you a new bike" :-> Her father agreed to buy her a new bike. ;9. Suggestion (Câu gợi ý, đề xuất ý kiến) S1 + suggested + Ving + (that) S2 + (should) + Vbare Dấu hiệu: :- WHY DON'T WE...? :- WHAT/HOW ABOUT Ving...? :- LET'S Vinf... :- SHALL WE...? :*The dentist said, "Why don't you have this tooth filled in?" :-> The dentist suggested that I should have that tooth filled in. ;10. S + encouraged + sb + to V urged begged :*The mother said, "Good, my dear. You should voice opinion" :->The mother encouraged her son to voice his opinion. ;11. Warning (Câu cảnh báo) S + warned + sb + (not) to V against + Ving about + doing st :*The safeguard said, "Don't touch the fence, boys" :->The safeguard warned the boys not to touch the fence. Gerund in reported speech (Danh động từ trong câu gián tiếp) '1. S + V + O + prep. + Ving' ;1) Thank sb for doing st (Cảm ơn ai về...) ;2) Congratulate sb on doing st (chúc mừng ai về...) ;3) Criticize sb for doing st (chỉ trích ai về...) ;4) Praise/Compliment sb on doing st (khen ngợi ai về...) ;5) Warn sb against dong st | (cảnh báo ai không...) not to do st | about doing st (cảnh báo ai về...) ;6) Blame sb for doing st = Blame st on sb (Đổ lỗi ai về) ;7) Accuse sb of doing st (Buộc tội ai về...) ;8) Prevent/Stop sb from doing st (Ngăn cản ai làm gì) ;9) Apologise "to" sb for (doing) st (Xin lỗi ai về... | "to" luôn luôn xuất hiện) '2. S + V + prep. + O' - insist on Ving (khăng khăng...) - apologise for Ving (xin lỗi...) - dream of Ving (mơ về...) - look forward to Ving (ngóng lòng, mong chờ...) '3. S + V + Ving' ;1) (Gợi ý...) S1 + suggest(ed) + Ving Khi 2 người đề xuất cùng làm + that S2 + (should) Vbare | Ai đề xuất ai làm gì + that S2 + V(phù hợp với thì của suggested) | Dấu hiệu: :- LET'S + Vbare... :- WHY DON'T WE/YOU + Vinf...? :- WHAT/HOW ABOUT + Ving...? :- SHALL WE...? ;2) S + deny + Ving (phủ nhận) admit (thú nhận) avoid (tránh) regret (hối tiếc) Conditionals in Reported speech (Câu điều kiện trong Câu gián tiếp) ;Loại 0 Nếu câu nói trực tiếp có câu điều kiện loại 0, khi chuyển sang câu tường thuật sẽ không thay đổi. :Ví dụ: She said: "If it's hot, ice melts" = She said ice melts if it's hot. Cô ấy bảo băng tan nếu trời nóng. Hoàn toàn không có sự thay đổi về thì. ;Loại 1 Nếu trong câu nói trực tiếp có câu điều kiện loại 1, khi chuyển sang dạng tường thuật sẽ lùi 1 thì thành câu điều kiện loại 2. :Ví dụ: Jim said, ‘If I catch the bus, I’ll be home by six.’ := Jim said that if he caught the bus, he would be home by six. Jim nói rằng nếu anh ta bắt kịp xe buýt, anh ta sẽ về nhà vào lúc 6 giờ. Khi chuyển thành câu tường thuật phải lùi 1 thì: catch thành caught, will be home thành would be home. Trong trường hợp câu nói trực tiếp mang một sự thật, chân lí, thói quen, khi chuyển sang câu tường thuật sẽ không thay đổi. :★ Ví dụ: My mother said: "If you have a headache, you need to take an aspirin" := My mother said he/she needs to take an aspirin if he/she has a headache. (Mẹ bảo là con nên đi uống thuốc nếu bị đau đầu) → Thói quen :★''People said: "If the children live with parents, they need love"'' := People said the children need love if they live with parents (Người ta nói thẻ em cần tình thương nếu ở cùng với bố mẹ.) → Chân lí ;Loại 2 Khác với câu điều kiện loại 1 trong câu tường thuật, câu điều kiện loại 2 khi chuyển từ câu nói trực tiếp sang tường thuật không cần thay đổi về thì. :Ví dụ: My mom said to me, "If you had a permit, you could find a job." := My mom said to me that if I had a permit, I could find a job. Mẹ tôi nói với tôi là nếu tôi có giấy phép, tôi có thể đi tìm việc. Không có sự khác biệt về thì giữa câu nói trực tiếp và câu tường thuật. ;Loại 3 Tương tự như câu điều kiện loại 2, ở câu điều kiện loại 3 khi chuyển câu nói trực tiếp sang tường thuật cũng không cần thay đổi về thì. :Ví dụ: Tom said, ‘If Jenna had loved me, she wouldn’t have left like that.’ := Tom said that if Jenna had loved him, she wouldn’t have left like that. Tom nói rằng nếu Jenna yêu anh ta, cô ấy đã không bỏ đi như vậy. Không có sự khác biệt về thì giữa câu nói trực tiếp và câu tường thuật. ;If + câu hỏi Nếu trong câu nói trực tiếp có câu hỏi chứa if, khi chuyển thành câu tường thuật, mệnh đề if luôn luôn được xếp cuối câu. :★Ví dụ: He wondered, ‘If the baby is a boy, what will we call him?’ := He wondered what they would call the baby if it was a boy. Anh ta băn khoăn không biết đặt tên em bé mới sinh là gì nếu em bé là con trai. Mệnh đề ‘if the baby is a boy’ khi chuyển sang câu tường thuật được xếp đứng cuối câu, sau mệnh đề chính ‘what will we call him?’. :★Một ví dụ khác: ‘If the car is broken down, what should I do?’ She asked. := She asked what to do if the car was broken down. Cô ấy hỏi cô ấy phải làm gì nếu cái xe bị hỏng. ;If + mệnh đề yêu cầu, đề nghị :●''Jake said, ‘If you have time, clean the room.’'' := Jack told me to clean the room if I had time. Jack bảo tôi dọn dẹp phòng nếu tôi có thời gian. :●Hoặc Jack said, ‘If you have time, would you clean the room?’ := Jack asked me to clean the room if I had time. Jack hỏi tôi liệu tôi có thể dọn dẹp phòng nếu tôi có thời gian hay không. Nhận xét: *Trong ví dụ trên, khi chuyển từ câu nói trực tiếp sang câu tường thuật, ta vẫn lùi thì như khi chuyển câu nói trực tiếp là câu điều kiện loại 1. *Lưu ý là mệnh đề if sẽ chuyển xuống cuối câu, mệnh đề chính thể hiện ý nghĩa đề nghị, yêu cầu được đưa lên trước. *Tùy câu gốc mà ta có thể lựa chọn các động từ thay thế said cho phù hợp. Ví dụ trong câu đề nghị lịch sự sử dụng would, khi chuyển thành câu tường thuật có thể dùng động từ ask và cấu trúc ask somebody to to something (nhờ ai đó làm gì). Nếu câu đề nghị lịch sự dùng 1 câu mang ý nghĩa ra lệnh, giao nhiệm vụ thì khi chuyển thành câu tường thuật có thể thay động từ ask bằng tell và dùng cấu trúc tell somebody to do something (bảo ai đó làm việc gì). ;If + mệnh đề mang ý nghĩa lời khuyên :●''The doctor said, ‘If you are ill, you should go to bed earlier.’'' := The doctor advised me to go to bed earlier if I was ill. := The doctor advised that if I was ill, I should go to bed earlier. Bác sĩ khuyên tôi nên đi ngủ sớm nếu tôi bị ốm. Nhận xét: *Khi chuyển câu nói trực tiếp có ý nghĩa lời khuyên, chúng ta cũng lùi thì như câu điều kiện loại 1, 2, 3 thông thường. Nên thay động từ said bằng advised để thể hiện ý nghĩa đưa ra lời khuyên và sử dụng cấu trúc advise somebody to do something (khuyên ai đó là việc gì) hoặc cấu trúc advise that + mệnh đề. *Tương tự như câu đề nghị, yêu cầu, trong trường hợp này chúng ta cũng chuyển mệnh đề if xuống cuối câu, đứng sau mệnh đề chính khi dùng advise somebody to do something. Nếu dùng advise that + mệnh đề có thể giữ nguyên thứ tự như câu gốc. Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp